Help Me, Save Me, Kiss Me
by Wings of Jade
Summary: (THIS IS A ONE-CHAPTER FIC!) Yamato is chased by his fans again, and asks Sora to pretend to be his girlfriend. Sora agrees, but when his fans don’t believe him, what are they supposed to do? AU, Sorato


****

Author's Note:_ I always start with one of these. ^^Well, anyway, I don't have much to say. I'm writing a new one and not updating my other stories because I've got writer's block. This fic was inspired by a Simpsons episode I saw a long time ago._

This is a Sorato fic. If you hate this couple or if you're going to waste a whole review telling me Taiora or Mimato is better, the I suggest you get a life…well, I don't have one myself, but get the friggin' message: GET LOST IF YOU DON'T LIKE SORATO.

Oh yeah, it's AU, but Yamato still has his band.

****

Summary:_ Yamato is chased by his fans again, and asks Sora to pretend to be his girlfriend. Sora agrees, but when his fans don't believe him, what are they supposed to do? AU, Sorato_

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own Digimon, so don't sue. _

****

Help Me, Save Me, Kiss Me 

By: Wings of Jade

A girl is sitting by the school window, staring unblinkingly into the dazzling blue sky. Her crimson eyes follow a bird as it circles the clouds, and then flies to the nearest tree. She sighs, twirls a loose strand of brown hair, and turns away. _Bored_, she thinks. _Really bored. Wish something could happen._

And then something happens.

Something blonde and wearing a green uniform hurls at her, gasping and panting for breath. He whirls her in front of him like a shield, and the girl blinks.

"Hey Yamato-chan," she greets. "Come again?"

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease," Yamato pleads. "Hide me hide me hide me!"

"You haven't said 'Hi' yet," taunts the girl. 

"Okay, Hi Sora-chan, how are you doing, I'm fine, is everything okay, now will you please—"

"I was just kidding, Yamato-chan," laughs Sora. "What's the rush?"

"One word says it all," says Yamato, still crouching behind Sora.

"Really?" remarks Sora, though she already knows.

"_Them_." Despite the fact that he was on his knees, his hair poked out from behind Sora's back. 

Before Sora can reply, however, a bunch of screams from somewhere far away makes their way to her ears. Sora can hear every word they say.

"Where is he?" demands one shrill voice.

"You lost him, you idiot!" screeches another. "If you didn't just jump on him like that—"

"Who says it was me?" shouts the first voice again. "_You_ were drooling _literally_ all over him, so the poor singing puppy had no choice but to run from an ugly thing like you—"

"Shut up!" screams a third voice. "Keep quiet! I wanna be able to hear his footsteps!"

"Hear his footsteps?" squawks a fourth. "How stupid can you get? He's definitely hiding right now, so look, you nincompoop!" The warble of voices drifts nearer and nearer.

"Sora-chan," begins Yamato, sweating profusely and looking at Sora with pitiful blue eyes, "Please do me a favour—I promise I won't bother you ever again, okay? It's just this once, for just two seconds, okay?"

"That depends," replies Sora, "on what it is."

"I-I-I—" Yamato looks around nervously. "I need you to help me."

"Yeah…" says Sora slowly and expectantly.

"I need you to save me." Yamato grabs her hand.

"Right." Sora does not pull away.

"So I need you to kiss me."

"What?!" Sora's hand jerks back in shock. "Yamato, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine," says Yamato. "But it's just this once, okay? Sora, I'm begging you…" Sora could not bring herself to look at his puppy-dog eyes he was putting on now.

"Yamato-chan…you're my really good friend and everything, but kissing is a whole different thing…"

"I know, I know," says Yamato feverishly, "Just this once so they think I've got a girlfriend!"

"Then why not just act like I'm your girlfriend? I'll just pretend you're my boyfriend."

"But kissing is more convincing."

"No," says Sora flatly. "_Just act_. Kissing'll be exaggerating."

Yamato thinks it over. There's not much time; he can feel his fan club of girls draw nearer and nearer, hunting him down like they were dogs and he was a rabbit. 

"Fine," says Yamato hurriedly. "We'll act." He slips an arm around Sora's waist. Sora feels oddly warm when his hand touches her thighs. 

A voice shrieks, "_I'VE FOUND HIM, I'VE FOUND HIM! COME ON, OVER HERE! HE'S HERE!_" Yamato winces. He steers Sora away, but slowly, so his fanclub will see that he already has a girlfriend.

"Yamato-chan!" screams a girl. "There you are!" They crowd around Yamato and look at him as if he were the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Sing for us, Yamato-chan," says a girl with dyed pink hair super-sweetly.

"Sign my shirt for me, Yamato-chan," requests another girl, one with eyes that were a strange shade of blue.

"Go out with me, Yamato-chan," says a third brown-haired girl.

"Come on, Yamato-chan," begs the fourth, who has applied so much makeup that you can barely see her natural features. "Sign an autograph. Go out with us. Sing for us!"

"Sorry, girls," replies Yamato, without a trace of being sorry at all, "But I promised my girlfriend that I would spend the day with her." He pulls Sora closer to him. All of the girls' mouths drop open, and they start to whisper.

"Girlfriend?"

"_Her_?"

"_Her_ and _Yamato_?"

"Impossible!"

"I don't believe it!"

"This is just another lie!"

"Yeah," the first one chimes in suspiciously. "How do _we_ know that's your _girlfriend_, Yamato-chan? How do we know that it's just not another lie?"

"'Cause she is, that's why!" answers Yamato angrily.

"Right," says Sora suddenly, "He's my boyfriend. _So back off_." The girls just give Sora a look of disgust, and turn back to Yamato.

"You probably just told her to _pretend_ to be your girlfriend," the third one pipes up. "We want proof, Yamato-chan."

"Yeah!" the others cry. "Proof!"

Yamato looks helplessly at Sora. Sora is refusing to meet his eye. She knows what he'll want her to do; kiss him. She'll look into his amazing pool-blue eyes, and then she'll never be able to resist…Sora pushes the thought out of the back of her head and tries not to think about Yamato's eyes again.

"Sora," Yamato squeaks under his breath. Sora is eyeing the girls like a hawk, still not looking at Yamato. Her eyes begin to water. Then, quite against her will, she looks into his amazing pool-blue eyes, who were looking expectantly at her…Yamato is mouthing, "_Kiss me_" and she's already turned her face a little to the side…her lips brush Yamato's ever so softly, and a delicious tingling feeling creeps down her spine…The four girls gasp, but she could not care less…Sora wants that wonderful feeling again…her lips press against Yamato's soft ones again, and this time, she does not let go. Yamato deepens the kiss, cupping his hand around her chin…Sora wraps her arms around her neck…she can hear Yamato's fanclub turn away with a cry of disgust and walk off…finally, Sora breaks away, breathless. Yamato is looking at her with those eyes.

"There," says Sora, not looking at him. "I saved you from your fanclub." Her arms are back at her side now.

"Sora?" Yamato's voice is soft.

"I'll—I'll go now, okay?" Sora starts to turn away, but Yamato grabs her hand.

"Sora," he says very quietly, "Don't tell me you didn't feel it."

"Feel what?"

"This," whispers Yamato, and he kisses her again. Sora can feel her spine tingling, and a part in her mind urging her to kiss him back, so she does. A small moan of satisfaction escapes her lips, and Yamato slips his tongue in. His hand is cupping her face again. Sora's arms snake around his neck once more, pulling their bodies close. When they can hold their breath no longer, Sora feels herself melting in Yamato's unblinking gaze…his eyes tell so much about him…Yamato is serene, he's sweet, he's humorous, maybe short-tempered at times, but Sora found herself loving him anyway. Yamato smiles and leans forward again for one more kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Me: Okay, when you review, please don't say this is corny! This is rough, this is not perfect, just try not to flame!

Sora: You heard her!

Yamato: It's either Constructive Criticism or Flames. Which one do you think is more reasonable?

Me: To the rest, see ya next time!


End file.
